not a mistake
by chaylor rocks
Summary: Its been 12 years since Rosalie and Emmett last saw there daughter after having to give her away. Finally Rosalie had enough of it and went to get her daughter. Will brining her back in there life be a danger to her and how will she fit in. Please review!
1. arguing

The sun was setting and if you looked down Prenton street at this time you would have to squint your eyes to see too people walking down the street. One a slim blond haired woman who looked about 17 and the other a burly brown haired man who looked also about 17, and if you looked hard enough you would see that the two people seemed to be arguing about something.

_________________________________________

Rose please listen to me the man said.

No Emmett all I ever wanted was a child, and when I did get one she had to be taken away from me. I have waited 12 years and that is long enough. I want her back.

But rose what if something goes wrong what if one of us loses control.

We won't Emmett she's our daughter we would never do that to her, and according to Carlisle she should already be developing her vampire instincts so if something does go wrong she would be able to get away.

But….Emmett was trying to think of a comeback but couldn't think of anything so he threw his hands up in defeat.

Fine do you always get your way.

Of course I do Rosalie said happily.

And as they both walked at vampire speed to St. Mary's girls orphanage they both wondered what there daughter would be like after 12 years.


	2. What

Ok ready Emmett asked nervously as they walked up to a very old looking building.

I've been ready for 12 years Rosalie said confidently as she knocked on the old battered door.

Emmett and Rosalie heard shuffling feet and a moment later they were standing in front of an old and tired looking woman.

May I help you the woman said in the friendliest voice she could muster.

Yes we are here to see Lauren Marie Rosalie said cheerily.

All of a sudden the woman had a look of shock on her face.

Very well the woman said shock still clearly showing on her face.

Follow me.

Emmett and Rosalie stepped inside the old building and when they got inside they saw that the inside looked even more older than the outside with it dull grey walls and dusty antique looking carpet.

This way the woman said as she led them up the unstable wooden stairs.

They walked all the way down the hall to the last door on the right, and when they looked at the door they found that it said DANGER DO NOT ENTER IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU.

Right in here the woman said.

Lauren get your lazy ass out of bed the woman screamed.

As Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room there ears were met with a loud UHG.

What do you want now the girl said because I didn't do anything I was up here all night.

You have visitors the nun said harshly.

WHAT!?!? Lauren said surprised as she realized the two other people standing in the room.

She quickly got out of bed and walked up to the two people.

Neither of them knew what to say so they just stared.

After a couple minutes Emmett broke the silence and said hi.

Hi Lauren said back….um I don't mean do be rude but who are you.

We are your…....Emmett stuttered trying to find that last word.

Parents Rosalie finished.

What Lauren said shocked.


	3. a baby girl

You told me my parents died in a car crash Emmalie screamed at the woman.

Impossible the woman muttered under her breath.

Excuse me Rosalie said angrily, you told her we died in a car crash. We left a note with her, it explained everything.

We didn't want to lift her hopes up to high then get them crushed if you didn't come the woman said defensively.

That is a lame excuse to tell a child that her parents are dead when they are really alive Emmett said even more angrily than Rosalie.

_Flashback-_

_Ok Rose just one more push. Carlisle said _

_Your doing great. Emmett said supportively _

_AAAAAARRRRGGG. Rosalie screamed_

_Ok looks like you have a brand new baby girl Carlisle said as he picked up a screaming baby. Esme can you get me a blanket. Thank you Carlisle said as Esme handed him a pink blanket. Here you go. Carlisle said as he handed Rose the pink bundle and left the room to give Rosalie and Emmett some privacy._

_Rosalie your crying Emmett said._

_I know, all I ever wanted was a child and now I have one, and now I know that the greatest joy in life is being a mother._

_In the past 100 years that we have been together I have never seen you cry Emmet replied kissing her on the cheek. What do you think we should name her Emmett asked._

_Emmalie Marie Cullen Rosalie replied it's a perfect mix of our names._

_I love it Emmett replied. _

_Just then door opened and Carlisle appeared may I talk with you Emmett? Carlisle said_

_Sure Emmett said standing up with a puzzled look and heading for the door._

_In the hall_

_So what do you need Emmet asked. _

_Emmett it's about the baby she wasn't born a vampire. _

_What do you mean Emmett asked clearly puzzled. _

_Well you know how I told you that vampire's go threw this special cycle once every 10 years allowing them to have a baby._

_Yeah_

_Well if the vampire gets pregnant the baby will be human until she is 13._

_Then why didn't I smell her blood. Emmett asked impatiently_

_Because you are so used to being around humans that you didn't even think about it. Jasper had to be taken away or he would of attacked he could smell her blood from all the way downstairs._

_So what do we do Emmett asked _

_I think we should put her in a orphanage until she is 13 Carlisle said_

_You know that's going to kill Rosalie Emmett said pain clearly visible on his face._

_I know but it's not fair to Jasper and it will be safer for her to Carlisle said sadly._

_We better go tell her Emmett said while walking to the door._

_When Emmett walked inside the room he found Rosalie babbling in baby talk to Emmalie and when he saw it made his heart ache even more._

_Ummmm….Rose we have something to tell you Emmett started but couldn't find the rest of the words._

_Well the baby was born human and we don't think it is fair to Jasper to have to live with the fear off harming her so we think it would be best if we could put her in a orphanage till she is 13 and turns into a vampire Carlisle said._

_In an instant Rosalie's lips went from a big smile to a frown. You can't do this Rosalie said._

_Iam sorry Rose Carlisle said but we have to you will get to see her again._

_Nooo I won't let you Rosalie said pulling Emmalie protectively against her. _

_Rose babe I know this is hard but I think it's the right thing. Emmet said_

_Emmett how could you Rosalie retorted she's your own daughter._

_I never said I wanted to do this Emmett said as calmly as he could while inching toward Rosalie. _

_All of a sudden Rosalie burst into tears of sorrow and held Emmalie to her chest and mumbled the words I will never forget you then kissed her on the top of her tiny head and shakily handed her to Emmett. _

_Emmett then took a necklace of a heart out of is pocket with the words I love you engraved on them and put it on Emmalie never forget those words he said and gave Emmalie to Carlisle._

_Thank you Rose. Carlisle said I know this is hard. Come on Emmett we better go_

_Ok Emmett said after kissing Rosalie passionately on the lips while salty tears mixed in with the sting of her breath._

**Ok tell me what you think I know its kinda a bad place to end but I'm tired and wanna go to bed I might add to this chapter so keep checking back and Thanks to Serena for the name suggestion I loved it so byyy **


End file.
